Stuck on an Empty Island
by ReverseHaremLover-Akari
Summary: Aida Riko, the Seirin's lovely coach, was going to America, and take notes on some American elite players, for her team. What does she do, when the plane crashes into water, and she is one of the survivors. She starts living on an empty island, though maybe it wasn't that empty after all... Seeing as she has to meet, the aces from each of their teams! This only screams trouble!
1. Stranded and lots of JUNK food

Title: Stuck on an empty island

Genres: drama, humor, friendship, fluff/Romance, surviving

Pairings: Riko x GoM

Summary: Aida Riko, the Seirin's lovely coach, was going to America, and take notes on some American elite players, for her team. What does she do, when the plane crashes into water, and she is one of the survivors. She starts living on an empty island, though maybe it wasn't that empty after all... Seeing as she has to meet, the aces from each of their teams! This only screams trouble!

AN: I do not own kuroko no basket if I did, I would create an extra chapter with Riko as the GoM's coach, just saying!;) (ps apologizes for any mistakes you might find... )

Chapter 1: Stranded and LOTS of junk food...

_Cough cough cough._

Aida Riko was currently washed upon shore and choking up some water that had forced its' way into her lungs, making it almost unable to breathe. Her throat itched, while her coughing didn't show any sign of ceasing.

"It's painful, " she muttered hoarsely, another cough slipping out of her mouth. "Ugh..." her eyes shot open, letting the warm sunlight stung her vision. They shut themselves, as fast as they have met the light, in keeping the sun from hurting her eyes.

"Where am I anyways?" Her voice questioned steadily, as she pressed her hands against, sand, and began crawling onto the ground's softness, the sand wriggling in between of her fingers. Riko's hues were still shut tightly, afraid the light would damage her eyes any further, so she was unsure where she was heading too.

"Ouch," a whine could be heard from the young girl, as she had accidentally slammed her head against a tree. She was now mumbling a few cussing words, as she gave the tree a real dark stare. "Stupid tree... At least the sun doesn't reach me now, hmfp," her lips quirked into a pout, as she turned around, and leaned her back towards the bark.

"I can't imagine this actually happened..." a sigh flew past her lips, as she looked up towards the sky, through the leaves protecting her from the intense light. Then her orbs adverted to the beautiful sea, it was shimmering beneath of the sun, and it looked quite stunning. A small smile adored her features, as she watched the water getting pulled back, and slam forcefully against the beach.

"Ah," she shouted out of the sudden, rising up to her feet, and look at the far end, of the ocean, where her eyes could reach. "the plane... It's gone?" And it certainly was. Nothing was met with her eyes, expect for more water, and some dolphins jumping out into the sun. It was almost impossible to look away, like she was frozen, after all it was not often she could see dolphins this near!

"This is nothing to be excited about!" Riko told herself, returning her gaze back on the beach. Her orbs stirred at the sight and her face gasped, running out in the open. "That's my bag!" Her mind was cheering blissfully, as she spotted the familiar color of green, and red, of her luggage. It was being washed back and forward onto the beach, alongside the water. She stood by the wet part of the sand and waited for the glittering fluids to return back. It didn't take long, seconds later, her shoes was filled with decently temperature liquid. She grabbed a hold of her bag quickly and noticing another bag behind of hers, puzzled, she picked it up as well. It might get in handy on an empty looking island like this, so far she has seen no villagers, or any buildings. The other bag was actually much, much larger then hers, and heavy as heck. She squinted her eyes, as "Yosen"was labeled on its' back. Shaking her head, she decided she would search it when she had gotten out of the water. It was quite fierce, since it almost pulled her back with it, hell she slipped on the wetness, and was close to falling!

Riko had made her way beneath of the shadows, by the tree she hit earlier. She placed down the two bags in front of her, giving them a hard stare. Her bag didn't even have a scratch on it, oddly it looked quite fine, as if nothing had happened to it, this made her arch an eyebrow. But she quickly shook it off, turning her gaze towards the next bag, and gave it a closer look. It was purple and pictures of junk food, was stuck on its' frame, and plus, it was at least two times larger then her own bag. She frowned a bit, wondering how it was even possible to drag it back with her... Other then it's size and color, it looked fairly maintained, it was free of any scratch, and it was... Shining.

"Well..." she stared with widened eyes, still surprised, and curious to who's this luggage belonged to. Her clue so far, was Yosen High, the team with one of the Generation of Miracle. Also the school they would probably get to fight into the winter cup, heck, they would face all of the miracles, as long as they kept winning, and making through each game.

Shrugging with an evil glint dancing in her hues, her hand reached out towards the large bag, and gripped at the zipper, pulling it down in a swift movement.

"Noo!" a whiny yelp startled her instantly and her eyes shifted on the intruder, seeing a very tall man... She had to lean backwards and look up, to be able to see the man's face. Her neck was throbbing slightly and she titled her head a bit to the side, in slight confusion. The guy wore the Yosen High uniform, making it kinda obvious who he was, she mused. And she had heard of the GoM from their own sixth phantom man. His hair was purple and in a huge mess, some leaves was sticking to his head, and he looked anxious.

Her hand retreated back from his bag, the zipper was half open though, and she only smiled uncertainly. "Yours?" She asked, staring at him, as he bent down a bit more to her eye level, and hug the bag, protectively.

"Don't do that again," he pouted, snuggling against the bag, and putting his hand into it, pulling out a small cake? Riko's eyes had widened. 'Don't tell me it's only junk food in there!'

The cake was wrapped in plastic on a plate, with a spoon next to it. He ripped it apart and began to munch on his cake, right in front of her, on and empty island none the less. He didn't really seem so worried now as he appeared before. 'Probably looking for his bag in desperation...' her mind noted carefully, as she inspected him closely, and making out some of his stats, through that heavy clothing.

'Pfft, he should eat more healthier food.' A firm nod was set in place, as she pulled her own bag closer to her, seemingly as she had her own junk food with her.

It didn't take the man for long to finish eating the cake, the edges of his lips had some cream on them, and she couldn't help but to giggle slightly. The Yosen player had looked up from the now empty plate, frowning 'cause of her laughter. "S..Sorry," she said between heavy breathes, while she noticed his staring, and as she tried to stop laughing.

"Seirin's coach is being mean," he pointed out, sounding a big childish, as he went to fetch yet another cake, chocolate this time.

Her mouth slid shut, as she glanced through the corner of her eyes, and inspecting him wearily. 'How did he know? It's the first time we meet for goodness sake!'

"Ehm, your name, mister Yosen's ace?" her eyes fluttered out of curiosity. She was sure Kuroko has told her about all of their names at least once, but she isn't one to remember them that easily, since it was ages ago, anyway.

"Murasakibara and you're Aida Riko yeah?" she scowled at him, as his mouth had gotten smeared by chocolate cake all over. Her eyebrows quirked downwards, as a sigh drawled past her lips, feeling somewhat unsure. 'How in the hell does he know my full name?' Glaring at the man, who seemed none faced, as he kept on eating his cake, she shrugged it off.

"Also, stop eating cake! It is not good for your teethes or that huge body of yours," she scolded, shaking her head in disbelief, as her hands was placed firmly on her hips. She felt it being quite odd, to have a "normal" conversation with someone she has never spoken to before. And it was not just someone, but one of the Generation of Miracle.

"Dofghn't wangfhna," he whined, munching loudly as he devoured the last piece of cake.

Riko had to strain her ears to make out the words he was saying. "You're like a five year old child!" she stated with a shake of her head and slapped his hand away, when he went to reach for some other junk food. His eyes blinked in surprise and he turned to look at her, teardrops glimmering in his eyes. "That hurts...!"

She gave him a stern look. "Don't eat up all of it, we are on a place, where there's no food. And we don't know if anyone will find us ever!" she explained to him, in a calm manner, as she kept on hindering his hand from getting inside of his bag.

"But I'm hungry," he whined loudly, glaring slightly at the petite woman in front of him.

"I don't care!" She huffed angrily. 'I am talking to a child...' her mind rolled her eyes at his childish antics, he kept on trying to slid his hand into the luggage, while she had stopped him yet again.

"You know Murasakibara-kun, this is getting us nowhere!" she told him loudly, using both of her hands to grip a hold of the one he used to sneak into the bag with.

"Then let me eat already," the taller man pouted, his gaze wandering from Riko, to what was placed in front of her. It was a bag, smaller then his own. A dark glint glowered in his eyes and he snatched the bag, with his other free hand, and holding it high up.

"Ah! My bag!" Riko let go of his hands at ones and reached out for her own luggage, Murasakibara took this chance, and slip his hand into the opener, bringing out gummy bears. "You-" she began saying a comeback, as she realized the gummy bears, he was waving in front of her, grinning happily at his victory. She stopped in mid-sentence, as he was opening her own bag, and holding it up, and down. Riko watched in horror as all of her things fell down and landed into sand, underwear, shampoo, some basketball magazines, candy, bathing suit, casual clothings, and slippers. That was mostly the thing she packed, since she would stay in a hotel for like three days in America... And it had a pool.

"Ohh, Riko-chin, can I have that?" His eyes were beaming against hers, while he was referring to the candy bag, and her eyes fluttered lightly. "Riko-chin...?" she voiced aloud, questions rising, and a tiny bit curious. 'Kuroko did say there are two from GoM that calls people for weird nicknames... If they recognize their strength that is...'

"Please Riko-chin~" he said in a sing song tone, reaching out for the tiny plastics filled with different types of candies. Riko took a hold of it first and put it close to her chest, quite overprotective, sending a death glare in his direction.

"Don't touch it so familiarity! It was a gift," she panted exaggeratedly, feeling the adrenaline kick in.

He glanced at her with saddened eyes tilting his face. Riko actually sensed something scratch at her heart, though it was faint, and barely noticeable. "Oh come on, don't give me that look, and plus you have a lot of junk food in your own luggage!" she stated the obvious, shaking her free hand in front of him, with a slight displeased look.

"You told me not to eat them..." he murmured, his eyes half lidded, while he hadn't adverted his gaze from her candy.

"And you were not listening," she countered back, slumping down her shoulders out of fatigue. She had tensed her muscles earlier, so much it began hurting, and now she had enough. 'Relax, relax,' her mind repeated gently in an attempt to calm herself.

"I was too," he crossed his arms over his chest, the gummy bears landing silently above Riko's splattered belongings.

"Eh, no," she said simply, turning her head around, and take in some of her surroundings. She saw lots of trees, sand, and well more sand... When her eyes turned to look from where Murasakibara came from, she noticed a forest further in on the isle, and lots of rocks, along with a small stream running down from somewhere in the forest, to a a larger river, that also went to somewhere.

"Don't even try, Murasakibara-kun," she spoke irritated, without looking at what he was doing.

"..." only silence met her ears and she shrugged her shoulders, feeling them crack lightly.

"Ouch..." She muttered bellow of her breath and then froze, feeling two pair of large hands, land on her shoulder blades.

"Ne Riko-chin. If I free you from the tension, can I have that candy? Please~" Murasakibara suggested and squeezed her shoulders gently, making her relax a bit more.

"...Only half of it," she accepted after awhile of thought and leaned in against the pleasurable feeling, she probably had a real rough day, when she washed onto the shore. Her body has been hurting all over.

'He's pretty good at this,' her mind complimented and chuckled when she remembered how her father would react, if he saw her. 'Thank god he's not.' she thought dryly, waving it off with her left palm.

For having quite large hands, Murasakibara knew how to use them well, and the relaxing sensation made her smile blissfully. Riko's eyes were half lidded, as her body's tension eased, and slowly leaving her muscles in peace.

A small moan had vibrated from her throat, startling herself slightly, and making some redness swarm her cheeks. She silently hoped that the man behind of her, didn't hear.

"Riko-chin is really tense," he stated a bit curiously, as she felt a sudden weight on top of her own head. It was heavy, she could feel his chin pressing lightly against her skull bone, as he rested on hers for a moment, yawning. Murasakibara's gaze where glancing intensely at the candy he would get to savor later, not sensing the girl's discomfort.

Her body tensed up immediately, when it was almost free of tension, Murasakibara just had to make it worsen... Riko's face was heating up for every second, her heartbeat thumping rapidly beneath of her ribs, and her mind blank.

"Riko-chin?" He pondered loudly, his head leaning a bit more to the right side, shifting his body weight on hers. "Riko-chin is tensing up," he stated wonderingly, as he went back to squeeze her shoulders, and they had stiffen a lot, compared to the first time he touched her.

"Mhm..." she murmured, while her face heated up more hotly, and her muscles getting rigid. Riko's hues were fixated on the forest deep inside of the isle, mostly to take her mind off Murasakibara that had his body around her smaller one. It was distracting, having a man's body behind of her, and letting his rest upon hers, she squinted her eyes. 'Who would have thought... One of the Generation of Miracle to behave like a child... And do anything for junk food.' A faint, amused smile hovered around her lips.

Seeing as Murasakibara basically got ignored again, by the Seirin's coach, he went back to focus on the candy her hands were clutching somewhat. A light shone in the depth of his purple eyes, brightening, as a thin smile shone on his lips for barely a second. It was certain that Yosen's ace was longing for that piece of candy, even though he did have a bag filled with sweets...

"Ne~ Riko-chin~ My hands hurts," he whined, letting more of his body weight pressing against her, so she leaned a bit forward, as if she was going to topple over.

A gasp escaped her mouth, as her face grimaced out of the pain. "Y-you can stop now..." she breathed out hesitantly, as she felt her bone ready to break.

"Yay!" Murasakibara finally released his hold around her and crawled to sit next to her, instead of behind. His hand stretched out towards the candy which was still stuck between of her fingers.

"Wait!" She yelled, startling him, and making him halt any movement. His gaze were set on hers, as she laughed meekly. "You will get the whole thing, if you follow me into the forest!" Riko had been staring into that forest since she noticed it and curiosity flushed through her mind, she had to know what was in there! If she was lucky, she could get some fruits or other edible things.

She was met with confusion, as his orbs blinked a few times, until they settled back on hers. "...No."

Riko didn't really expect a "no" to leave his mouth, she frowned at the man, and gazed down against the sand. "You HAVE too!" an annoyed Riko said in a matter of fact tone, earning herself a small shrug from the boy.

"It's tiring," he yawned, rubbing his eyes, that seemed sleepy.

"Omg," Riko muttered to herself, shaking her head in unbelief. 'He's not only a child, but also lazy...'

"You do realize what will happen if I leave you alone with your junk food?" she stated carefully, gazing into his orbs, which were half lidded, as he yawned once more.

"Mhm? Riko-chin, it's my food, and I'm still hungry..." he mumbled, his eyes centering back on her chest, where the sweetness where.

"You won't get it if you don't follow me!" She pouted, her forehead a bit wrinkled out of frustration.

"Eh? Riko-chin! I gave you a massage already, meanie," he protested strongly against her wishes.

"So? Did you really think I would give it you, just because you gave me a massage?" she rolled her eyes, a dark glint in her pupils, as she muttered an unheard "idiot." 'And besides, you made me even more tense!' her mind added in with a grunt.

"... I can take it by force," he stated bluntly, staring at the candy bag with intensity.

Riko raised an elegant eyebrow up and then grinned slightly, her lips quirking upwards. 'I am a genius!' Her mind already cheered in victory. "Well fine then, if you want it so badly, then go, and get it! Murasakibara-kun," she smirked evilly, as she threw the candy to her left side, a good meters from the tall man. As soon as she tossed it, he was already on his move to get it, and she grabbed a hold of his bag, then put her clothes in another pocket, which was vacant from any other items. Her own bag was got smeared with sand and plus, she didn't have time for it, to fix it, and stuffs. Riko was sure he would be coming for her soon... With an evil glint shimmering across of her hues, Seirin's fearless coach, took off, and became sprinting towards the forest.

"Murasakibara-kun, I'm going ahead of you!" she called back, snickering all the while, as she ran as fast as her legs could muster.

Hearing the woman's voice made him look up from his bent position and gape mildly, seeing his bag vanishing into the far distance. His hand was crushing the candy loosely, while darkness covered his eyes, and he took off after the girl.

"Riko-chin!" He yelled at her from behind, making her heart fasten underneath of her skin, as a few pants oozed through her teethes. "My bag!" the man wailed childishly, his anger decreasing from earlier, as he dashed towards her. The dark glint was still intact to his orbs, even if he didn't sound that angry.

"It's your own fault Murasakibara-kun! See, this happens when you don't listen to someone," she shouted back, groaning slightly, as it was hard to pull the damned bag with her. 'Does junk food even weight this much...'

"Riko-chin! Ah it got smashed into a rock... My food, it's being crushed!" he yelled at her, as his eyes came up a horrifying scene of Riko, and the bag tripping over the rock. Luckily enough, they didn't fall, and Riko pulled herself up to her feet, running towards the forest's entrance.

A sigh slid out of the Yosen's ace lips and sweat dribbled down from the sides of his forehead, wetting his hair, and making it clamp against his skin. It was evident that the man looked pleased, that his bag didn't get destroyed, and his food was still intact, well hopefully. He was going to inspect the luggage when he got the chance too, chasing someone wasn't easy, especially when one would rather take a nap.

Seirin's coach froze on the spot, as her feet met with green solid, and her nose pinched lightly, at the strong smell making its' way into her nostrils. Her mouth was hanging open, as water formed at the peek of her eyes. "F...FIRE!" she shouted, tears strumming down, and staining her cheeks. She found herself standing a few meters from smoke, her vision followed the smoke, and stopped on a campfire.

Murasakibara was huffing behind of her, as he wiped some sweat away from his now warm body, and glanced at his bag, gripping a hold of it. Riko didn't get faced by the heavy thing leaving her hand to freedom. A smile crept upwards her lips, while soft cries left her mouth, and this made the taller man, to stare in the same direction as her.

"Ah, -"

Chapter 1: End


	2. Fish, Tears, Astonished, and Lucky Items

**AN: OMG! Thank you so much for reviewing, faving, and alerting this story! T.T It made really happy, I am so glad you guys like it! It made my day and sorry for the latenes of this chapter, it was so hard to get some ideas for this one, but I hope you enjoy it none the less, take care everyone :3 **

**Chapter 2: Fish, Tears, Astonished, and Lucky Items **

_Preview: _

_Murasakibara was huffing behind of her, as he wiped some sweat away from his now warm body, and glanced at his bag, gripping a hold of it. Riko didn't get faced by the heavy thing leaving her hand to freedom. A smile crept upwards her lips, while soft cries left her mouth, and this made the taller man, to stare in the same direction as her. _

"Ah, Mido-chin," hearing someone call out to him, he touched the glasses covering his eyes with his index finger, before acknowledging the new strangers. He glanced at the tall man, giving him a small nod. "Murasakibara." Then his eyes rested on the smaller girl next to him, his lips parted slightly, when he noticed tears stain her cheeks. She was staring into his direction, the water increasing from her eyes, and leaking. Midorima stared back at her, a hint of panic glowering in his hues, after all he was never good with handling girls... He never really interacted with one, expect for Momoi, which he rather avoided.

"F..." his eyes blinked momentarily, when he saw her lips separate from the previous straight line. "FOOD!" her lungs shouted loudly, making his ears shiver, as his eyes had hardened. The high pitched sound teared at his eardrum, uncomfortably.

Aida Riko was gleaming with happiness, she had just witnessed the best thing ever since her isle life. A campfire with grilled fish, that would mean her stomach could get real food, and digest its' minerals and vitamins. It was much better then the junk food her companion's bag was stuffed with... Riko's eyes were so focused on the food, that she never took notice of the man sitting by the fire.

The purple head standing by her side, had unwrapped the plastic, and was tasting the candy he had won earlier. Only a few seconds had swished by since he began eating and now his mouth was occupied with a lot of different candies.

A pleased moan startled Riko from her own happy thoughts, she turned her head around to face Murasakibara eating her candy, and moaning... His eyes were shut tightly, while the corners of his lips were pointed upwards, and the loud slurping sounds made her ears twitch. 'He's high on junk food...' her mind noted, observably.

Shaking her head, she returned her gaze back on the quite delicious looking fishes, and before she knew it, her feet was already dragging her to it.

Midorima's hues were surveying her every move. A blank stare was put in place above his eyes, as he glanced at her through his spectacles, and she had stopped right in front of him. Though, her eyes were not giving him any attention, but staring at the fishes. The fish was each stuck on a stick next to the fire and getting cooked nicely, drool gushed down from her lips.

"Want some?" Riko jumped at the sudden voice startling her whole being, her hand was clutching the fabrics of her Seirin's uniform, right above her heart. She took deep breathes and tried to calm herself, while her eyes shifted to where the tone came from. 'Green hair and glasses,' was her knowing thought.

"Yes," she spoke without hesitation and then took a clear look at his uniform, 'shutoku... Ah Midorima-kun.' She has only seen him a few times, ones where her team was playing against them, and two when he entered the restaurant they all celebrated at. It was somewhat rowdy, that day. A small smile shone on her lips, of the memory.

She plopped down on the grass, close to the fire place, and reached out for the stick, but retreated back as the smoke grazed her finger. "Hurts..." She mumbled, placing her finger on her tongue, and slipping around it, wetting the heat, and decreasing the pain. "Mgmflg," she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes, feeling the pain lighten of her skin.

Riko was oblivious to a pair of two eyes staring at her motion. After all she was busy, trying to treat her finger. Midorima on the other hand, has, well shifted his eyes to the burning flames, some redness adoring his cheeks. It was obvious that the younger teen was not used to situations like these, or women's company. Riko hadn't noticed anything, she was sulking to herself, as it was still hurting a bit. The pain did lessen though, by her magical plaster.

"Riko-chin," she blinked and turned to give the speaker her full attention, staring into purplish hues.

She pulled out her finger as to speak. "Murasakibara-kun?" She questioned gently, her eyes glowing with a peculiar glance.

"What is Riko-chin doing?" He asked, sitting down beside her, and leaning in with his head, close to hers. She approximately withdrew her head from him, to gain some space at least, since his actions surprised her, and made her heart do a twist.

"Lessening the burden on my finger," she stated casually, waving the said burnt finger in front of his eyes.

"Mhm," he mumbled, staring at it, and then smiling out of the sudden. "Riko-chin, I'll help," was his quick reply, as he had tangled his fingers around her small wrist, and pushed her closer to him. She stumbled and lost balance, head-butting his chest, while he was holding her hand high up.

"..." her hues enlarged, when she felt something wet smear against her whole finger, and sucking sounds emitted from the youngster's mouth.

A rush of several heartbeats thumped rapidly beneath of her ribs, as her face was covered in redness all over. It was impossible to read her reactions, as her head was marooned against the taller man's quite large build. Her body had stiffen immediately when he pulled her forward.

The Yosen's ace was too busy to make out her discomfort, as his tongue swirled against the much warmer piece of her skin, and trying to cool it. It was the least he could do and it was not like it looked a bit sweet, or so let's say. Basically it was her own fault for showing it into his face. And then there was Midorima, that had to watch the scene getting activated, right in front of his eyes. The scene was unrealistic, but something one could anticipate from Murasakibara's part. He could never sense anything from any situations, that was clear. Midorima's eyebrows had lowered, when he notice her body freeze up, obviously distressed.

"Murasakibara, what are you doing?" His low voice questioned, fixing the glasses on his nose.

"Mhm? Mido-chin I'm just helping her~" he mumbled, as he devoured her finger deeper in his mouth.

The girl that was still being squeezed by Murasakibara's large body, gasped when she felt something sharp scrap at her finger. "Um..." her voice tried to get something out of her lips, but got silenced, as the blush across of her face darkened.

A sigh rolled of from the shutoku's ace's tongue, while he held a stern look. "Murasakibara, release Aida-san now." His tone was firm, at least that the larger man understood, and with a shrug he did as told.

When his arms had left her body, she crawled backwards with unsteady movements, and sat back in her previous spot. Her face was completely red and her finger now bathed in drool, stunned she stared into nothing.

Being the innocent little kid he was, Murasakibara got back to grab another piece of junk food from his bag. Instead of his chips, that he was desperately searching for, he found a bikini top. Blinking he stared at it. "Tiny," he stated absentmindedly, making Riko's ears cringe in anger.

In a swift moment, the top was gone from his hand, and he only gave his now empty palm a quiet stare, not really bothered by it. He slipped his hand into the largest pocket and found at once, what he was looking for. The chips bag got ripped apart and put in the sweet tooth's mouth, as he munched on them with satisfaction.

Petite hands were squashing the fabrics they had snatched and a dark aura was slowly leaking out, as dark silent laughs got barely noticed. 'That bastard... How dare he... Hehe...' her mind was flaring with anger, as she stood up on her feet, with a strong force. Her new found action, made Midorima to turn and eye her, with an raised eyebrow.

"Aida-san," he asked slowly, earning no response from the woman. She was preoccupied with putting some sense into the one that just called her for flat chested, her fingers glided into the pouch of her skirt, and pulling out a small kitchen knife. She had it with her just if she would be cooking somewhere outside and it was also for self defense, since girls gets jumped a lot these days. Well not maybe every girl out there, she has been quite lucky after all.

"Hehe... Murasakibara...Kun." she chuckled darkly, taking one step forward towards the subconscious male. As she was trying to throw herself at him, she herself being hindered by two pair of real strong arms, Midorima was restricting her body from doing heavy damage.

The purple head hadn't really noticed anything, since he was crunching loudly on his food, and minding his own business.

"Let me go!" She yelled and struggled in his hold, but to no avail, he was much stronger than her. After awhile of still fighting against his embrace, a pout crawled up to her lips, and she stopped, for once. "He called me flat chested..." She mumbled in defense to her outburst.

Midorima did not say anything nor did he show any sign of hearing what had slipped out from her lips.

Aida Riko was still sulking, crossing her arms over her chest in protest, while her eyes lingered on Murasakibara's eating form. It was then she noticed, that the green head's arm was still embracing her, though a bit more loose this time. "Um... Midorima-kun, you can let me go now. I won't harm a fly, promise?" she asked him curiously, turning her body for a bit.

At her words, his hands got numbed, and a swarm of heat stung bellow of his eyes, as he pulled back almost instantly. Taking a few steps away from the girl, he went to check his bag, and get rid of unnecessarily thoughts. His finger grasped around the zipper leaving into his bag and dragged it down in one gentle pull.

"..." he froze in midway, his orbs growing larger, and his glasses slightly slipping off his nose. "It's gone." His voice vibrated out in a small whisper.

Seirin's coach had fluttered her eyes shut and then open, glancing over at Midorima's back. 'Did he just say something?' she pondered, as her shoulder slumped down softly. 'Probably only my imagination.'

"It's gone, gone!" he had breathed loudly through his lungs, panting heavily while he had gotten up to his feet, and staring at the bag's emptiness.

Startled her eyes widened, as she saw him loose his cool for the very first time in her life. Not that she has encountered him that much, even his loud voiced gained Murasakibara's attention.

"Mido-chin lost his lucky item," the man nodded, getting back to eat more of his sweets.

"Lucky item?" Riko wondered, sounding a bit surprised.

Midorima took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and he succeeded for now. "No, I did not lost it," he lied, putting back his glasses on place, as he began strolling further into the forest.

"Wait!" Riko had gotten a hold of his arm and was clenching hardly, so he wouldn't be able to shook her off or something. "I'll help," she said with a small smile shining on her face. Midorima only stared at her, feeling slightly unpleasant.

"You can't leave Murasakibara alone with the food. He eats it up and we have nothing," he stated calmly, inspecting the girl who's still clinging onto his arm.

"Let me handle that problem, Midorima-kun~" she said whilst giggling happily and then released him, stepping over to the largest bag off them all.

She gripped a hold of the bag and dragged it away from the purple head, then gliding her hand into the pocket, and grabbing a hold of many bags. She tossed a few of the biggest junk food bags on top of Murasakibara's knees, smiling at him, and then throwing the bag towards Midorima, who caught it with ease.

"Murasakibara-kun, stay put or I will let the sea swallow your junk food," she smiled evilly, making the man pout at the threat. "Fine... Riko-chin is really a meanie."

Clapping her hands joyfully, she returned back to Midorima, and gave him a thumps up. "Now let's go!" she walked ahead off him and dragged him along.

He had only stared at her the whole time, obvious to her excitement. She seemed so happy, her eyes were glowing uncontrollably, as she walked forward.

A few minutes later, they had slowed down, and was now focusing on the search of his lucky item.

"So, what exactly are we looking for here?" She asked, looking through some bushes, and behind a tree.

"A basketball," was his simple answer.

'Well this guy was not up for conversation so much...' she observed with a shake of her head.

"I see..." she muttered, picking up a few rocks in the bushes, and staring at them, looking quite intrigued. "Mhm..." she mumbled to herself. "Ah," Riko said silently to herself, as she got up to stand straight, and turn heard in Midorima's direction. "How did you get on the Island? Midorima-kun."

Midorima's hands froze from looking through bushes as well, his eyes held a small glare put in place, as he remembered an annoying teammate of his. "Takao..." he said harshly, shaking his head very lightly.

"Takao?!" Riko's head popped out next to his, as she looked at him with curiosity stinging her eyes.

"Takao... Forced me to go on the plane, that's all," Midorima said, heaving a low sigh. When Aida had come from nowhere right next to him, his body turned into a statue for over a second. It didn't take him long to brush it off and ignore her closeness. It did feel a bit awkward for him, he wasn't used to girls at all, and she... Was different from the girl he had actually hold conversations with, well somewhat, and someone that annoyed him a lot.

"And?" Riko's eyes were glowering in excitement, as she leaned in against Midorima, her shoulder slightly touching his.

Breathings halted, while feeling his skin shiver slightly, it was like a wave of electricity hitting his flesh. Midorima glanced through a very curious looking Aida Riko, that was now putting more of her body weight against his shoulder, probably not realizing what she was doing. "Aida-san, you do realize that you are leaning against a guy?"

Her eyes blinked in utter confusion. "So?"

He sighed silently, as he touched his glasses slightly, and then turned his head to face hers, while he grabbed a hold of her head, and pulling her closer. His eyes were cold and uninterested, though some pinkish color staining right bellow of his orbs. "Are you fine, being this close to a guy, Aida-san?" He had asked her with a serious tone.

Riko was staring a bit astonished at his quite odd actions, then a smile splattered across of her lips. Midorima raised a small eyebrow at her grinning expression, while she giggled silently. "You wouldn't do that, Midorima-kun," she stated, finally her laughing coming into an end.

"That is incorrect, I am still a man after all, Aida-san," he told her firmly, while he released the hold of her head, and turned to glance at the bushes, while his face flushed slightly.

"Well," she started, making his ears tense, as he waited for her to continue. "it is not in your character, Midorima-kun."

The redness tilting his cheeks darkened at her words and he got up at once, staring absentmindedly into a tree. "Midorima-kun? You ok?" she asked, seemingly worried. Midorima decided not to answer her, his cheeks getting dotted with a pinkish color. An awkward silence heaved the air, while Riko was trying to look at his face, and Midorima glancing into the abyss.

Suddenly a loud scream startled the two and heads turned to where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Riko asked, her eyes wandering around the forest, and trying to find the source of the shout.

"Mhm, not certain," Midorima replied as he pondered on the question at hand.

"_Shush, they almost heard us,"_ a small whisper swung into their hearing, as they looked over to a huge tree, where the voices came from.

"Is someone there?" Riko called out to them, rather loudly, and making the voices freeze.

What met her ears, was a rustling sound, and the sound of someone running heavily on the ground. A tiny pout adored her lips, "Why did they run..." as she faked a few tears, shocking the man beside her.

'She's crying, again...' was his silent thought, as he looked at her weeping face. Midorima doesn't have so much experience with anyone crying and especially girls... What was he supposed to do in a situation like this, soothe her, and make her worries go away? Was he even capable of doing something like that... He frowned, while shaking his head unnoticeable. He walked a few steps, getting in front of her, and then lowered his body, getting down on his knees. He stared up to her face, seeing tears sprinkling at the peek of her hues. He held out his hand, reaching up to her eyes, and placing his middle finger underneath her eyelid. He wiped her eyes clean of tears, making her glance at him quite surprised. "Tears does not suit a girl, Aida-san."

"Thanks..." she sniffled, smiling brightly towards him, and forcing a light blush upon his cheeks, as he looked away at once.

"The sun is setting, we should go back," Midorima instructed to the lone female, as he rotated his body, and took a few lingering steps towards Murasakibara's bag. As made a weird rotation with his food against the earth, he stumbled, and tried to turn his body in mid-air, but failing.

"Midorima-kun!" Riko yelled, her hands stretching out, as she tried to reach for him, but she also failed , and then a loud "thud" emitted from the ground.

"Ouch," came from both of their mouths, as their lips parted, and gasping. Their faces were inches close, Midorima laying on top of her petite form.

"Mi..Dorima...kun," she breathed roughly, feeling heat rush through her face, and make her head boil in embarrassment. His hand was strangling her left breast, while his other hand was pressing against her hip, and his legs pushing against her stomach. He was heavy and his body had gotten into weird places, of hers.

"...Aida-san," he breathed huskily, as his face was blushing madly, and his glasses covering half of his eyes.

"_Should we make them kiss?" _

"_Well, not yet, it is not interesting when they are alone together, and no one else can see."_

"_You're right! Let's just see what happens." _

"Um... Did you hear something, Midorima-kun?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was right beneath of his warm, and tall body. Both of their noses were touching, while their lips was so close it was uncomfortable to speak.

"... I think so, Aida-san..." he said after awhile of focusing on his surroundings and what he heard.

"Anyways... Midorima-kun, you're really heavy, and it makes it hard to... Breathe," she stated, viewing his expressions carefully, though they showed nothing, as he only gave her a silent nod. The man was pushing himself off of her and getting back to stand on his feet, he held out his hand for her, while he did not give her a single glance. Riko took his hand and thanked him, her face flustered madly. Standing next to each other for a few good minutes, they did not talk, and nor did they even as to look at each other. The silence made Riko a bit nervous, she was uncertain on what to do, and Midorima was well, staring off into the darkness.

The sun was slowly getting devoured by clouds, as the moon took its place on the heavens, and shining down onto the earth. At least some light washed over them, so they were not totally blind, though almost.

"_They're just standing there and doing nothing..."_

"_Don't worry, they'll go back soon." _

"_Ugh, I hope so, plus it will be hard to do that thing you know. If they don't hurry up and leave already." _

"_Shh, we don't want them to notice us now do we?"_

"_Does it really matter when one of them already know, huh?" _

"_We will make it, so he won't get close to them for a good while at least, so don't worry about it, Kumi-chan." _

"_Oh shut up Clyne!"_

"_As you wish my lady..." _

Riko was hating this silence, it made her grit her teethes out of frustration. She had no idea what she should do! It was embarrassing, he touched her chest, and their lips... So close... And plus, it was starting to freak her out a bit, she could have sworn she heard voices again! 'Ghosts...' her mind told her cautiously.

"Mi-Mi... dorima-kun! I... We should go now!" She said quickly, hurrying off to grab a hold of Murasakibara's grab, and clench her hand around it real tight, while swooshing the bag, back, and forward. As she pulled him out of his thoughts, he followed her in awkward silence. Moments later, their eyes saw fire flashing a few meters from them and a tall body, munching on junk food.

"..." Riko sweat dropped a bit, seeing the fish still intact to the sticks. 'Maybe he doesn't eat food... At least ones that ain't sweet.'

"Riko-chin, Mido-chin," he called with a small wave of his hand, as his eyelids were half lidded.

"It's getting late," that was the firm sound of Midorima's voice, as he was making his way towards Murasakibara. Riko glanced a bit at his back, until she also walked back to the fire, and sat down around heat. "Warm," she muttered blissfully, feeling the warmth touch her skin, and heat it up.

Midorima opened up a hidden pocket in his bag and took out a blanket, a shirt, and some earmuffs. The earmuffs was tomorrow's lucky item, he had come prepared, and now he was not interested in the basketball. The day has after all already passed for a new lucky item to be used. He laid down the shirt on the ground, wrapped the blanket around his body, putting on his earmuffs, and then laying down, his eyes closed.

Murasakibara yawned and did the same, taking his bag from Riko, and placing it neatly on the ground, while he put his head onto it, dozing of to sleep almost immediately. And then there was Aida Riko, alone with two guys... But of course she didn't really care that much, they wouldn't be able to touch her body anyways. A smug look spread across of her mouth, as she snickered quietly.

"It has been a long day today," she stated casually, clapping her hands together, and leaning in against the fire, so she would get warm, faster.

"_Finally... Look Clyne, are you ready?" _

"_Riko-tan is not asleep yet though, we should wait, you know. Kumi-chan." _

"_I know that you jerk, but is the plan ready?" _

"_Yup, no worries, I know where to get that thing." _

"_Alright, she better hurry, and fall asleep. I don't want to be here all night, tch." _

"_Kumi-chan, behave, or something bad might happen to you." _

"_Like I care, idiot." _

The Seirin's coach was getting sleepy by each minutes, her eyelids were plopping shut, as she forced them to keep open, and awake. 'Tired...' she thought, as her head was going up, and down, loosing its' balance. Another second went by and her body tumbled down onto the ground, her head slamming into leaves, and grass. Soft breathings escaped the trio's mouth as they were finally sleeping, and getting a good rest...

Chapter 2; End

**OMFG seriously it was so hard to write this chapter, Midorima's fault, I didn't want to mess up his characters, so I did my best to keep his character intact! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter, please :3**

_Anyways... I guess you all are curious on what will happen next, well look forward to it my lovelies, remember I am writing this for my lovely Riko X GoM fans :D _


End file.
